


Chakra & Lilies

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major is stressing himself out searching for the uses of brains, so Ravi tears him away from it for a much needed bro date with a new video game.  Things don't go exactly as planned.</p><p>Or the one where Ravi is so done with talking about brains, Major blushes like a dork, and both men are absolute nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chakra & Lilies

          “Come on!” Ravi whined, play pouting at Major as the man continued searching online for brains. At first he’d thought poor Major had been infected too, which he really wasn’t equipped for. Working with a zombie was one thing, but living with one would be even stranger.

          It wasn’t that he had a problem with that, surely he’d be able to keep himself from getting infected, but he wasn’t sure he wanted his entire social circle to be brain eaters. How would he ever get to enjoy another Romero movie again?

          “Ravi, I am doing important research right now,” Major said, voice terse, eyes trained on the computer screen.

          “Important research he says,” Ravi mocks, laughing as he came to sit across from Major, peering at him from over the laptop. “I can tell you about important research and this,” he flips the laptop shut, “is not important research my friend.”

          “Ravi,” Major warns, features still a bit roughed up from the beating he’d sustained.

          “Ok ok, you can finish you brain research later, but now…” Ravi grabs Major by the arm, dragging him to the couch, “it is time for some serious game time my man.”

          Major sighs, but agrees anyway.  He has been researching almost non-stop.  He knows he should be grateful that Ravi hasn’t asked to move out what with his sudden surge of questions about brains.  Ravi  may work at a morgue, but he highly doubts the man wants to bring his work home with him.

          “So, what are we playing?” he asks, resigning to at least trying to enjoy whatever game Ravi has picked out.  This has been the one thing that truly bonded them through all of this, that made them good roommates, their shared love for MMOs and RPGs.

          Ravi looks at him excitedly, smile blinding as he clicks through to the main menu.  “It’s this new war simulation game. I know what you’re thinking, ‘but Ravi, we only play MMOs, we don’t have the hand eye coordination for shooters’” Ravi pantomimes, and that gets Major to crack a smile at the awful impression.  “See! There’s that smile I love!” Ravi says, only afterwards realizing how awkward that sounded.  He coughs a bit, schooling his face back into one of Spartan cool, head turned to the tv so that he just misses the blush creeping into Major’s cheeks. “Anyways… We are going to be the new champs at this game, I’m sure of it.  Also, it has an RPG element to it because you can actually upgrade your guns after each battle and gain experience when you do certain things like get a headshot.”

          Major’s still a bit caught on the smile comment, but he isn’t sure why.  Attempting to shake it off, he reaches for a controller, arm brushing over Ravi’s leg as he does so.  “So, uh, what characters are we?” he asks Ravi, looking over at the other man.

          “Well I am playing the only British character, Sergeant Goldthwaite. You my good man, can play Major Nicely.”  Ravi winks at him, laughing as he scans through the character list to find his own.

          “Ha ha,” Major fake laughs, nudging Ravi as he scrolls to his own character, receiving a friendly, but challenging, nudge in return.  One nudge becomes a small shoulder block and soon they are wrestling right on the couch, until they take a tumble, landing on the floor.

          Major stares down at Ravi, noting how thick his beard has gotten recently.  For his part Ravi is a bit distracted by how incredibly blue Major’s eyes are.  And then he realizes that there is a man laying on top of him and he can’t really breathe.

          “Um, Major?” he says, looking down at the slightly shorter man pressing on top of him.

          “Oh, uh, sorry,” Major chuckles, standing up, giving Ravi a hand once he’s back on his feet.  “Should’ve known not to wrestle me Ravi, I was an athlete not too many years ago.”

          “Oh ho, so Mr. Jock thinks he can just take out the much taller and smarter nerd, does he?” Ravi shoots back, sly grin on his face.

          Major smiles at that, twisting in his seat a bit to stare at his roommate.  “Well, I did just pin you to the floor.” The cocky smile Major gives him is just shy of predatory.

          Ravi cocks an eyebrow, smirking at his friend. “And who says I didn’t let you pin me?”

          “So you’re saying you wanted me to pin you to the floor?” Major asks, and even though Ravi is the one on the ropes, Major can feel his own cheeks heating.

          “What? No, I, just, pick your character already Lily,” Ravi says, teasing him.

          “I should have never told you my last name,” Major sighs, shaking his head.

          “But it’s given me such great and cheap low hanging fruit, hasn’t it?”

          “Shut up,” he says, pressing Ravi away, knocking the man into the side of the couch playfully as he finally gets his own character set up.

          Ravi runs through some of the controls, even though Major feels he has a well enough grasp to pick it up on the fly, and then they start.

* * *

 

          The first few games are pretty bad, both of them getting trounced easily.

          “I cut people’s bodies open for a living, how am I missing all of these shots?” Ravi says, exasperation evident in his voice.

          “These kids need better role models, I mean listen to the language on them,” Major says, ignoring Ravi as he listens to yet another string of curses from a pre-pubescent soldier.

          “Alright Captain America,” Ravi chides, snickering as Major grouses.

          “Shut your face Braddock.”

          “Was that… Did you just make a Captain Britain joke at me?”

          “Maybe?” Majors licks his lips, smiling, even though he can only see Ravi from the corner of his eye.

          “Alright, that’s it. I’m turning friendly fire on and killing you.”

          “Not if I frag you first.”

          “Oh, you sir are the one who shall be fragged.”

          “Yeah?”

          “Yeah!”

          They start shooting at each other, getting shouted down by a group of teens, but they’re not paying attention.  By the end of the game they’re laughing, shoulders pressed together and breath coming in great gasps.

          “Alright, we need to buckle down if we want to beat these little buggers,” Ravi says, calming his giggles.

          “British slang, that always means things are about to get serious,” Major retorts, but he’s smiling brightly now, stress of his research last thing on his mind.

          “I am deadly serious Major, now let’s go vivisect these children.”

          “That’s… That’s probably something you should never say again.”

          “Yeah, I noticed that right as it came out of my mouth, but by then it was too late.”

          Working as a team now, Major and Ravi make short work of their opponents, slowly racking up kills, even if they aren’t winning the games.  Soon enough though they win their first match, both men jumping up, shouting and giving each other high fives.

          A few games later and they win again, this time chest bumping.  The next game is a bro fist that Ravi tries to turn into a secret handshake, but it gets far too confusing and Major just sits down, shaking his head and laughing.  Their fourth win is celebrated by a hug.  It had started as a bro hug, fists clenched, pulling each other in one armed, but it had lasted just a tad too long.

          Finally on their fifth win they’d jumped up and Ravi grabbed Major, one hand cupping either side of his face and kissing him.  It only lasted for a second, but when Ravi pulled away he felt breathless.

          “Um,” Major mumbled, looking at Ravi with a hint of panic in his eyes.

          “I, well then, hmm,” Ravi muttered, turning away.  He thanked his dark complexion, because he was certain if he wasn’t producing so much melanin his face would be extremely red.  Almost as red as Major’s cheeks were right now.

          “That was… I, I better get back to my, uh, my…” major rambled, pointing away from this room, to any room really.

          “Your research, yes?” Ravi added, trying to be helpful.

          “Yeah, research,” Major answered, digging his hands into his pockets. “I… Thanks, for this.”

          “For?”

          “For the games, the gaming, yeah,” Major said, and he had never felt this nervous around a friend before; what was going on with him?  Trying to shake it off, he headed away as he saw Ravi go back to playing the game.

          Snatching his laptop off the counter, Major trudged back upstairs to his room, fingers tracing his lips, the ghost of Ravi’s stubble still making them tingle.  He tried to concentrate on his research again, and after a while he got immersed enough that the feeling of Ravi kissing him was nothing but a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think this is the first Rajor fanfic on AO3? I love the pairing and I thought this could just be a cute lil ficlet for their first kiss. I might add to this later, hence the chaptered format. Hopefully this seems at least partial in character, since there was nothing else to really compare it to I thought I'd just make a go of it on my own.
> 
> Anyway, as always thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs. You can reach me at wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com


End file.
